Mohicano
by Generala
Summary: La chica del mohicano venía con ellos. Estaba seguro que se orinaría encima.


**NOTAS:**

Si alguien sale con la burrada de ¿Cuando actualizas tus otras historias? ó Me gusta esta pero estoy esperando *título de algún fic pendiente* voy a mandarlo a freír espárragos.

Los fics pendientes están siendo avanzados, lentos pero seguros, dos de los pendientes serán estúpidamente largos y uno será .. bueno revelador y raro y el pilón y extra es una historia de tristeza muy al estilo de las rancheras– literal–.

Esta historia la acabo de hacer porque.. encontré un cover de Call Me de Blondie, el cover es de In this Moment y la chica usa un mohawke y yo me quiero hacer un mohawke.. si me quiero hacer un mohicano, la cuestión es que nació esto.

* * *

**MOHICANO**

Una pareja de muchachos se dirigían a un bar en las inmediaciones del centro en la ciudad. Al fondo se podía ver el majestuoso castillo en el que alguna vez, vivió la familia real hyliana; de eso ya hacia varios siglos atrás.

Link caminaba detrás de Kafei, un viejo amigo de la universidad, éste prácticamente lo había arrastrado fuera de la casa donde vivían con otros jóvenes.

No tenía ganas de salir, no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba de mal humor, acababa de salir de sus últimos exámenes y lo único que deseaba era tirarse a hibernar en su cama o en el sofá, comer porquerías y ver televisión. Muy simple, nada ostentoso. Sin embargo sus _queridos_ compañeros parecían tener otros planes.

Al parecer Midna les había comentado de un bar llamado "La Chiquita González", Ruto le contó a su prima Lulú, que luego le contó a su novio Mikau, que luego le dijo a Japas.. y bueno así la cadena hasta llegar a la Twili que luego le dijo a Kafei.

La situación con "La Chiquita González" no era en si el bar, sino la banda que se presentaba los jueves y viernes. Según Mikau, eran un grupo que recién habían empezado a tocar en el lugar.

Así que, bueno para hacer breve la historia, ahora era arrastrado para ver a una banda, que seguramente tocaba mal, a un lugar que parecía ser más adecuado para maleantes motorizados y tal vez, algún traficante de estupefacientes.

Al llegar, el grupo ya estaba reunido en la barra a falta de espacio.

Kafei lo sentó en una banca.

–¡Ay por Din!, quita esa cara, bebe una cerveza y si no te gusta, te largas a vegetar a tu cochino sillón.

La respuesta de Link fue un gruñido, sin quitar la expresión de amargado que había adoptado desde que pisó la calle.

Su amigo le pidió una cerveza, bebió el primer sorbo y se disponía a escuchar a sus amigos chismear, cuando cuatro hombres muy grandes y corpulentos salieron al escenario.

Mikau y los demás, aplaudieron, él parecía encontrar más interesante la espuma de su bebida.

La multitud en el bar, gritó emocionada cuando aquellos hombres grandotes, empezaron a tocar sus guitarras y la batería. Link reconoció la tonada, en su época esa canción había sido muy sonada. La solía cantar una mujer rubia…

Reconocía que aquella banda supo honrar la canción. El ritmo era pegajoso. Escuchó otro grito estruendoso y supuso que el vocalista acababa de salir.

Preparaba sus oídos para una ronca voz varonil pero en su lugar sonó la potente voz de una mujer. Volteó a ver, aún con cara de limón, al pequeño escenario. Encontrándose con una chica de cabello rubio –como lo había sido la cantante original–peinado al estilo _Mohawke, _que ahora mismo elevaba el timbre de su voz e invitaba a sus espectadores a corear _"Call me" _haciendo que los cabellos de su excéntrico y fascinante peinado se agitara.

Jamás creyó que una mujer con un mohicano se viera tan… sexy. De alguna manera no desentonaba con su vestido melocotón y sus zapatillas negras.. tampoco con los corpulentos integrantes que la acompañaban en el coro.

Era como si una princesa estuviera cuidada por rinocerontes… una princesa bastante despiadada.

–¿Mejor? –le preguntó Kafei, palmeándole el brazo.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a su amigo. La canción había terminado y ese último "Call me" había sido… debería ser una invitación.

Pensó que había sido lo mejor de la noche, su mal humor se había ido, pero más tarde cuando Mikau regresó con la banda detrás de él para presentárselos, se dio cuenta que sería una noche para recordar.

La chica del mohicano venía con ellos. Estaba seguro que se orinaría encima.


End file.
